


Making me feel light

by 21cutedumplings



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Roadtrip, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21cutedumplings/pseuds/21cutedumplings
Summary: A short story inspired by a Monsta X song.
Kudos: 1





	Making me feel light

**Author's Note:**

> Best listen to Newton by monsta X while reading.

You fasten your seatbelt. Then you turn around, smile at your friends and the journey begins. You start the car and there you go. Your friend sitting next to you turns on the radio and you all jam together. Even though the screaming, or as they call it "singing", is quite annoying and distracting you can't help but smile. "I hope none of you aspires to become a part of the music industry.", you scream to make sure they hear you. Laughter fills the car.  
After two hours you decide to stop for a bit, eat something, go to the toilet and get some fresh air. One after one all five of you get out of the car and you have lunch at a small fast food restaurant. About an hour later all of you crawl back into the car and continue the journey, though now it is your best friend driving. You sit in the back and sing as loud as you can. This is a time you will remember for the rest of your life.


End file.
